Conference systems are provided to allow users to engage in audio/video conference sessions. With certain audio/video conference systems, audio/video conference sessions can be established over an Internet Protocol (IP) network, such as the Internet or other network. Media resources are included in the audio/video conference systems to process and/or control media exchanged during audio/video conference sessions.